


The Curious Case of Artemis James

by CR Noble (erudite12)



Category: Avengers, MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, Language, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:18:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erudite12/pseuds/CR%20Noble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: The Curious Case of Artemis James-Part 1 (Marvel, Steve Rogers x OFC)<br/>Summary: Lieutenant Artemis James is taking over as the Air Force liaison with the Avengers. She and Steve seem to share some unknown connection, but she is keeping a secret from the rest of the team.<br/>Word Count: 1.4K ish<br/>Warnings: Language, sexual tension, I believe that is all for now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curious Case of Artemis James

**Author's Note:**

> Originally intended for this to be a one-shot, but when I finished, it definitely seemed like it turned into a series. I hope you guys like it! Feedback is awesome!

Lieutenant Artemis James sat in a nearly empty board room in the Triskelion. She tapped her toe impatiently while talking to Colonel Rhodes. Today was the day he was officially passing his role as the Air Force liaison with S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers on to her. He had provided her with stacks and stacks of files relating to S.H.I.E.L.D., including a file on the Avengers Initiative and the individual members of the Initiative. She was anxious to meet them, get her own feel for them as people. She knew that Thor would not be present at this meeting, as he was busy with something important in Asgard, and Dr. Banner was simply unavailable, for one reason or another.  
“I don’t want to tell them about that,” Artemis said to Colonel Rhodes. “It is unnecessary for the team to know that I am enhanced. Besides, at least one of them already knows.” 

Rhodes raised an eyebrow at her, but didn’t ask. “Alright,” he said instead. “We’ll do it your way, but I think telling them will go a long way toward building a rapport.”

Artemis shot a hard glance at him.“I don’t care, Rhodey. We are not telling them and that is final.”

Rhodes shrugged and waved a hand at her. He didn’t have time to protest further because at that moment, Director Fury sailed through the door with Coulson, Barton, and Romanoff in tow. Artemis stood and shook hands with Coulson while Barton and Romanoff dispensed with introductions and sat down at the table. Those introductions were unnecessary. Artemis and Nat went way back. They had defected together, after all.

Artemis unconsciously rubbed her wrist. She was pretty sure Barton had some idea of who she was, but Nat wouldn’t have told him the whole story.

  Artemis screamed internally with boredom while waiting for everyone else to show up. Fifteen minutes after the meeting was supposed to start, they were still waiting on Stark and Rogers. Artemis was fidgeting, drumming her nails against the table impatiently and pushing her glasses up her nose when Tony Stark finally burst through the door. He looked like hell, she thought. His hair was all over the place, he wore a sweat stained white t-shirt and she could tell from his face that he hadn’t slept or eaten in days. He muttered an apology to Rhodey and took a seat, but Artemis hardly noticed him anymore. She was focused on the man who was coming in the door behind him.

Steve Rogers was 6’ 2” and a very, very chiseled 240 pounds. Artemis had seen pictures of him, in his file, and in the media at large, but they certainly did not do the man justice. His blonde hair was styled the same way it had been since the 40’s and she was struck by how much it suited him. She found herself staring into his bright blue eyes, and for the first time in a very long time, she was at a loss for words. Her heart rate was elevated, and her mind was swimming. How was this man having such an effect on her? As she was watching him, she could see that she seemed to have a similar effect on him.

“I, uh,” Steve began, shaking his head a little. When he’d seen Artemis, he had almost forgotten why they were there. “I’m sorry for being late. I had to drag Tony out of his lab.”

Artemis just smiled and nodded, sticking a hand out for him to shake.

“I’m sure you already know this, but I’m Steve.”

“I’m Artemis,” she replied automatically when he took her hand and shook. She blushed a little when she realized what she’d said. “Lieutenant James.”

They all sat down around the table in the board room and talked about the Avengers Initiative at length, but Artemis found that she couldn’t tear her eyes off of Steve for very long. She couldn’t shake the feeling that they had some kind of connection. She’d never met him, she knew, but she’d heard stories in the Red Room. The stories of Captain America were a big part of what had given her and Nat the guts to escape that life and defect. She paid very little attention to the rest of the meeting.

When it was finally over, she stood and straightened the jacket of her dress blues. Everyone trickled out of the room and started off on their separate ways, while she headed to the elevator. Artemis stepped in and leaned against the glass of the back wall. Just as the doors were closing, Steve managed to fit his very large body into the ever shrinking space between them to get on the elevator with her. He smiled at her and leaned against the wall right next to her. He was so close, she could feel the body heat radiating off of him. It made her think downright sinful things. The hair on the back of her neck stood up, and she could feel the goosebumps on her arms. It did nothing to ease the tension when Steve finally spoke.

“Artemis, huh?” Steve said. “That is a very interesting name.”

“It’s from Greek mythology,” she stated. “Artemis was the twin sister of Apollo, the Virgin Goddess, and the Goddess of the Hunt.”

He nodded. Steve just stared at Artemis for a long while without speaking. She wondered if his heart was pounding as hard as hers was. It was like his presence made a fog spread through her mind. All she could manage to focus on was Steve.

“Well, Artemis, I can’t seem to shake the feeling that I know you.”

She looked up at him, a bit startled. Steve hadn’t stopped staring at her since they got on the elevator, and she suddenly wondered why it seemed to be taking so damn long to get to the ground floor.

“Now, I know we haven’t met because I remember every face I have ever seen, but there is something here. I’m drawn to you.” He was facing her now, and she could feel the heat of his breath on her face. Damn, his voice was dark and sweet like raw honey, and she couldn’t think when he was speaking.

“I, uh,” she started, trying to collect her thoughts, but his proximity and the spearmint she could smell on his breath were very distracting. She tried to think of some way to deny it, but she couldn’t. “I thought it was just me. As soon as you walked in the door, it was like the rest of the world ceased to exist for a moment.”

His fingers brushed against her cheek and Artemis looked up into his eyes.

“When I saw you in that board room, the first coherent thought I put together was that I should be kissing you. It was all I could think about the whole meeting.”

Artemis felt as though her lips were suddenly parched, and her tongue darted across them. With a great amount of effort, she placed both hands on Steve’s chest and pushed him back, a little harder than she had intended. He raised an eyebrow in surprise as he stumbled a bit. Even if it was unexpected, she should not have been able to make him stumble like that. Hopefully, Steve wouldn’t dwell on it. She really didn’t want the Avengers to know what she was. With a little distance between them, she was able to think more clearly. They should probably figure out exactly what the hell was going on before they just started making out in the elevator.

“I think that-” She took a deep breath and blew it out slowly, smoothing her hair with one hand and looking anywhere but at Steve. “We should go to dinner, Steve. We can have dinner and maybe figure out what this… whatever it is… actually is.”

“Oh.” Steve sounded as disappointed as Artemis felt. “Okay.”

“Maybe, there can be kissing after.”

Steve perked up immediately.

“Damn it, I didn’t mean to say that out loud.” She grinned sheepishly as the elevator doors finally opened on the ground floor. “Pick me up at eight and I expect you to take me somewhere decent.”

“Okay,” he said, smiling. “I wouldn’t recommend wearing anything too fancy, though. We’ll be taking my bike.”


End file.
